narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Semifinals: Second Match: Aniki Mitarashi vs Scarr Eromalc
The crowd was wild for the second battle of the Shinobi World Tournament. "Ladies and gentleman! The contestants will arrive in 10 minutes, so I ask you to wait for that period of time!" The Proctor shouted out. Proctor Sign-In Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 19:52, 19 January 2009 (UTC), Proctor signed in. Contestants Signing In 2:55 P.M. 1. Cold hard steel 19:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) "The first contestant has arrived!" The Proctor shouted. "Aniki Mitarashi must report in!" 2:58 P.M. Should this match be postponed? The proctor thought. 3:00 P.M. "Aniki Mitrashi hasn't arrived at the expected deadline! She'll be given 30 minutes!" With that, the Proctor stands and waits. I didn't notify him at all...which is why she'll be given a time limit of a very long time. "Great, half an hour to kick back," said Scarr, leaning back and lying in the (hopefully there's some of the stuff) grass. 3:17 P.M. 2. Sign here --Mewshuji 20:16, 19 January 2009 (UTC) "She'll?" Aniki stood there, looking disgruntled. "I'm a male, thanks..." "Finally! He/She's here!" said Scarr. "Geez, sorry." The Proctor said. "You were given a long time-limit and you made it. Good." The First Part of the Match "All right then, Aniki Mitarashi and Scarr Eromalc. Shake hands!" The Proctor yelled. Scarr put his hand out for the shake. Aniki held out his three-fingered hand, and shook. "You guys may.......BEGIN!" The proctor shouted and he stood back a little. Scarr jumped back a few dozen feet and drew his sword, Absolut. Aniki spared no time in charging and hurling a Kagetema at Scarr. "Hya!" Scarr declared "Rising Dawn!" and swung the sword at the kagetama, casuing a massive blast of light, dispelling the attack. He rushed at Aniki and swung down from above his head. Aniki raised his hand. "Matter Manipulation Jutsu..." He stopped Scarr in midair, then stepped back and released him. "I should warn you, I won't go easy..." "Since when did I ask you to? Altitude!" Scarr caled as he dropped from the air, smashing the ground and sending a wave of destroyed ground at Aniki. Aniki took to the air using his Levitate. "Hmm... I see, you can manipulate gravity as well, then? This shall be an interesting match..." "I should hope so, I need stories for everybody back home! Sharp Ethereal!" declared Scarr as his sword split and shrank into the pair of sai, blowing a small cyclone at Aniki. The Proctor braced for impact. Such power of psychic. Boy, I would already lose anyways. He thought. Seireitou was watching in the stands, "Take him out Scarr! and uh.... go Aniki! Take him out!.... yeah" he said as he was eating a hot dog with soda in his other hand. Aniki levitated over the cyclone, and rushed at Scarr. "TAKE THIS!" He hurled a barrage of Kagetemas at Scarr as he passed over him. "Jeez....That's gotta hurt." Ryuka muttered, taking a drink of his Hi-C. Scarr was slightly caught off guard "Ah! Rolling Sea!" he declared as he swung at the rain of attacks, all fizzling to nothing as they hit the sword. Fire Style: Byakkukaen! Scarr turned and blasted a large ball oof white fire at Aniki, who was still in mid-air. Aniki seemed to take the attack... but came out unscathed. He had erected a chakra barrier before impact. "Hmp." "Ooh, that was an interesting move. I like it that you're putting up a fight!" Scarr called up to Aniki before disappearing. He reappeared directly behind him, saying "But can you keep that up for too long, mister mutant?" Scarr blasted Aniki into the ground from about thirty feet up, leaving a cloud of dust at the site of impact. Aniki strained to keep himself from being impacted into the ground. "GGGGaaaah..." When he impacted he shrugged it off and got up. "Mmf.." He decided to use the dust as cover... he did the handsigns for the summoning jutsu... Oh no, Summoning Technique The Proctor thought and he started to inch away a little more. Scarr landed meters away from where Aniki fell, feeling a new presence Oh, a summon, eh? Let's see what it can do... thought Scarr as he readied himself for anything. Lizardon flew up at Scarr at a blinding speed, belching a long flame at him. Luckily, Scarr was ready for this, so he drew up his sword and shouted "Rolling Sea!" dispelling the flame, then changing to altitude, jumping up and slamming it down on the summon's head, causing it to stop dead in its flight path. Lizardon flinched, but kept trucking. As the boss salamander, he wasn't going down easy. He tried to grab onto Scarr. This thing is a salmander, by the looks of it. That means Volcos is out of the question. Maybe...? Scarr jumped off of the summon's hand and flew high into the sky, changing back to Rolling Sea and beginning to spin like a saw blade and gaining speed as he fell. When he hit the ground, a giant tidal wave blasted out of where he impacted, engulfing the surrounding area in dozens of meters of water, putting the even the summon under water. --OOC: I have to leave for an hour or two, so please hold the match until I return. Cold hard steel 22:49, 19 January 2009 (UTC) OOC: Have to eat dinner. --Mewshuji 00:27, 20 January 2009 (UTC) OOC: I'm baaaaaack! Cold hard steel 01:16, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Aniki raised his hand. "I surrender." "What?! I was just starting to have fun! C'mon, please!" Scarr shouted in protest. "I wish I could..." Aniki said. "But we're too equally matched... at this rate we'll both run out of chakra and die... I personally intend to live a full life..." Jeez, nothing is going to stop him. The Proctor raised his hand. "Winner, Scarr Eromalc!" The audience then booed. "While then, I'll just be doing other battles." The Proctor then disappears. "Oh. I guess that's it then. Well, it was fun while it lasted, right?" said Scarr.